


Let’s Hear It For America’s Suitehearts

by Billie_Kindrxd_Spirits



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternative Universe - FBI, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Wrote This Out Of Grief, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mania Era Pete Wentz, Prison, Six year time jump, Soul Punk Era Patrick Stump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie_Kindrxd_Spirits/pseuds/Billie_Kindrxd_Spirits
Summary: Pete is a fast criminal, Patrick is a tired FBI agent who is chasing after him. Pete is unable to be caught, Patrick stops in a motel to FINALLY get some rest, Pete drops by the motel.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Pete Wentz/Hayley Williams(mentioned)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Let’s Hear It For America’s Suitehearts

**Author's Note:**

> So... I said I stopped writing, but due to an event that upset me very much, I decided to write this to make myself feel better...

_Buzz Buzz_

_“_ Ugh”

_Buzz Buzz_

He slapped his hand against the bedside table.

_Buzz Buzz_

“Hal-Hello”

“Agent 2704?”

“Yeah” He sat up straight and looked at his watch. _4:23 AM._

“You’re required on the field. A wanted criminal has escaped from us, we need you to bring him in. _IMMEDIATELY.”_

_“_ Ma’am I’ve literally gotten two hours of sleep, can you not ask another agent?”

“You want to be fired, Stump?”

“No ma’am”

“Then you have your answer, get to it… he’s fast and dangerous”

“He has a weapon?”

“Not quite! Get on it Stump, we’ll send you details”

“Another day in the life of being government service.” Patrick got up out of bed and pulled on his jeans. “Why me? Why did I have to be the smart one?” He tucked his shirt into his jeans and rummaged for his belt.

Packing took an hour, tops. Fumbling for his keycard, he made his way down to reception, greeted with a very unnaturally smiley face.

“Good Morning Sir!” Patrick winced at the loud positivity of the receptionist. “Checking in or checking out?”

“Checking out…”

The woman’s smile did not falter as she spoke while fiddling with her computer. “Rough night Sir? You sound tired…” She looked up and glanced at Patrick.

“Yeah, you could say that… I didn’t really sleep”

“Poor thing, uh, keycard?” Patrick slipped her the card and she smiled.

“Please help yourself to some breakfast, don’t want a nice guy like you to go hungry!”

“Uhhhh… I’m— I don’t carry money with me”

The reception held up a long index and disappeared, returning with a coffee cup, milk and sugar tubes and a bagel. “Don’t tell my boss” She winked and walked off.

Patrick threw his bags into the trunk of his car and slid into the driver’s seat, sipping on the coffee.

_Buzz! Buzz!_ “Finally” He pulled his phone up.

**_Last seen:_ ** **_Sofitel Chicago Magnificent Mile_ **

**_Time: 22 nd January, 4:02 AM_ **

****

Patrick typed the address into his phone and started the truck up. It fired over once, twice and started. He sighed and turned on the radio. “It’s going to be a loooonnnng day.”

“Agent 2704… the subject is in the building, his name is Peter Wentz, and he has one of our agents in there, room 216, MOVE IT”

Patrick pulled up to the building, he concealed his gun and his phone. He slipped out of the car and slipped into the hotel.

“Excuse me Sir?” Patrick signalled for the receptionist to be quiet and showed him his badge. He immediately shut up and nodded, allowing Patrick entry to the hotel.

With his gun draw, he slowly climbed up the stairs to the second floor.

It didn’t take long for Patrick to find the right room, he stood next to the door, against the wall and listened. His face contorted with slight disgust and a little something else. All he could hear was moaning, clearly the agent had found Pete. He played the loud moaning to his advantage, he scanned his phone over the keypad. With a soft click the door opened and he slipped into the room.

He stood around the corner to the bedroom. “Peter Wentz, raise your arms and stay exactly where you are.” Patrick rounded the corner, pointing his handgun directly at Pete’s head.

“Fuck… you found me that quick huh?”

Pete pulled out of the agent and turned, exposing himself in all his naked glory to Patrick.

Patrick stared hard at Pete’s face, refusing to look down.

“Okay, okay, cutie, you caught me!” Pete reached down to grab his jeans, pulling them on and pulling on a tight black shirt from the towel rack on the balcony. “I love that they sent such a cutie of an agent to come collect me. It makes me almost wanna come with you willingly” He sighed and sat on the balcony. “Almost, cutie.” Pete blew Patrick a kiss before leaning backwards and falling off the balcony.

Patrick ran to the balcony to see Pete swimming and climbing out the hotel pool before leaping over the fence and running away. Patrick slapped the balcony wall and walked back into the bedroom.

The puncture wound on the agent’s neck told Patrick that Pete had drugged her with something.

“Agent 2704, I expect to hear good news”

“Negative Ma’am, but Agent Williams has been drugged and Pete... compromised her…”

“Ugh, fine! Stay with her until we get agents to collect her”

Agent Williams had been collected from the hotel and admitted to a hospital.

Collecting all of Pete’s possessions, Patrick ran out of the room, dove into his car and sped off down the highway.

Patrick yawned.

“Fuck I can’t drive like this!” He searched for the nearest motel and pulled in.

He crashed onto the bed and leaned up on his elbows to look at Pete’s possessions.

“I really shouldn’t look…” Patrick flopped back onto the bed and shuffled up. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, he settled under the blanket.

“Just a few hours! That’s all I want!”

It felt like mere seconds before Patrick woke up again. His bladder was tinkering on full and Patrick did not want to piss himself in his sleep. He leaned to get up and was pulled back abruptly by a restriction of his wrist. He looked at his wrist, “how the—” he wriggled his wrist, making the metal jangle. His fixation on figuring out how he was now handcuffed to the bed was suddenly broken by the cocking of a gun.

“Wha—”

“You were so quick to point this at me!” Under different circumstances Patrick would have melted at the honey laced chuckle that came from the dark corner of his motel room. “Now then…” the dark figure pulled up a chair to the bottom of the bed and sat down. “I could take my shit and let you go, or I could take my shit and leave you here… OR I could drug you and have some fun of my own before I take my shit and bail. What do you think Cutie?”

“Pete?”

“Well, _Patrick”_ Pete said Patrick’s name as if it was an amazing scoop of ice cream, or a magical spell that would bind him with Patrick. “Looks like you’re smarter than that Hayley girl”

“What do you want Pete?”

“Well now that you ask Cutie… I would like to have fun before I have to bolt and run away again”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure Cutie”

“First of all its Patrick, and second, why do you keep running? If you just stopped and turned yourself in, you’d get a sentence of 10 years… maximum!”

Pete sat and thought for a while “I guess I keep running because I’m scared of being caught”

Patrick sat up, “look Pete, I understand… but I really need to pee…”

Pete smirked and crawled over Patrick. “Well Tricky, since you’ve seen me naked, I say it’s only fair that I see you naked!” Pete gripped Patrick’s belt, jeans and boxers and tugged them down. His face widen like he had been slapped. “DAMN Tricky! You’re really packing more than a gun!”

“Pete please…”

“What’s wrong Tricky?” Patrick thrashed against the bed and Pete laughed.

“I won’t run, or scream or anything, just please let me go pee!” Patrick winced and Pete looked at his wrist and frowned.

“Tricky, you’re going to hurt yourself!” Pete pushed on Patrick’s chest gently and Patrick froze. His heart was skipping beats and Patrick didn’t know if it was fear or gratitude that despite being a criminal, Pete was being extremely gentle. Pete uncuffed Patrick’s wrist and Patrick dove for the bathroom.

Patrick slowly reemerged from the bathroom, he was slightly scared, and found Pete had stripper to his boxers, lounging on the bed, reading a book. “Look Tricky, I’m not going to hurt you” Patrick rubbed the sore line on his wrist caused by the cuff and Pete noticed, frowning. “Okay, I’m not going to hurt you anymore than I already have. I just want to be a free man.”

Patrick reluctantly sat down next to Pete on the bed. “If you want me to sleep on the couch then I’ll do it…”

“Pete no!” Patrick finally looked down Pete’s body. The caramel skin, infused with the blackness of the tattoos cascading down his arms and torso. A crown of thorns wrapped around Pete’s neck and Patrick traced it with his fingers. Pete watched intently as Patrick ran his hands over his chest.

“I take it that you like what you see, Agent Stump” Patrick gulped and nodded, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. He chewed on his lip until Pete pulled his lip, “no biting Tricky, you’ll hurt yourself!” Patrick released his lip from his teeth and continued tracing Pete’s tattoos.

“I’ll make you a deal okay?” Patrick looked up at Pete and nodded. “I’ll make you this deal, I’ll turn myself in willingly and peacefully IF you come visit me.” Pete was now the one rubbing his hands across Patrick’s body. “And I want you to come visit me every single week, four times a week”

“Why me?”

“Why you? I like you… do you know how many people have come after me and fired at me?” Patrick shook his head. “Well a lot… whereas you! You haven’t fired at me once, in fact you brought a gun with no ammunition.”

Patrick sat up and stared at Pete, “I read the report on you, you didn’t do anything extremely bad… I don’t think shooting at you is a good way to get you to turn yourself in.”

Pete smiled and leaned closer to Patrick, resting his head on Patrick’s shoulder. “Okay… I won’t run anymore…”

Patrick turned his head to look at Pete, unaware Pete was closing the gap between them. Pete locked Patrick in the most breathtaking kiss that Patrick has ever received.

“I really really like you” Pete pressed his forehead against Patrick’s and smiled.

**Six years later.**

“Hey gorgeous!”

“Pete what have I told you about that” Patrick was leaning against a new sleek Porsche, twirling the keys on his finger. Pete walked over from the prison gates and wrapped his arms around Patrick’s waist.

“I’m finally free from prison, I get a pass on it this time!”

“Okay fine! God I’ve missed you!”

“Not as much as I missed you!” Pete ran his hands down Patrick’s body. “I’ve missed the way you feel!” Pete gently gripped the back of Patrick’s neck and leaned down to kiss Patrick. Patrick smiled up at Pete and looked Pete over.

“I take it you used the gym a lot” He smoothed his hands down Pete’s now larger biceps and smiled up at Pete again.

“Nah! Just jacked off repeatedly to the thought of you!” Pete smirked at him and Patrick slapped his arm. “Seriously… you need a brain filter!”

“I already have one… it filters out everything except you!”

“Dork!”

“You love me though!”

“Unfortunately you are correct” Patrick crossed to the driver’s side of the car.

“Hey! I love the car! Although, how did you get it? You resigned from the agency so…”

“I did what you would do and slept with the owner of the car company”

“Really?” Pete face lit up with excitement.

“No! I got another job you idiot”

Pete laughed and slid into the passenger side of the car, Patrick mimicking his movement on the opposite side. Pete rubbed Patrick’s thigh as he drove, grinning at finally being a free man and being a free man with the guy he loves.


End file.
